Double Take
by Freckle359
Summary: During one of the worse thunder storms in New Jersey History, House and Wilson find themselves stuck by lightening and entering their own twilight zone, this is how it went down when Greg and James met their Female self's, Gab and Jessica
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own House M.D. nor make money off this. This story was made based off some drawings I did, making them come to life you could say, Read and Review! **

*****************************

"How long is this storm going to last?"

House glared at the black screen that was a computer, the solid green room not calming his mood down. His hours were done and all he wanted to do was go home but damned if he had one good day. In the middle of the afternoon, While House was sneaking his way out from the Clinic, his thigh gave a loud protest and he had to clench the door frame before he landed face first on the floor.

The sudden tense feeling in his leg told him one thing, a storm was coming. Sure the old people had their achy joints whenever the weather turned cold or rainy, and since he was getting up in that area, he too got to suffer the joys of a new kind of pain. He hated getting old. But sure enough, the rain started to come down the lightening danced across the sky like fire works. Normally he wouldn't be bother by this, but today he decided to ride his bike, dick move on his part. 45 mph winds plus rain, but wet slick road and cripple on a bike, the outcome was not going to be pretty. He figured he would simply find Wilson and throw in his whiny card and get him to drive House home, but the day was not suppose to be good to him, oh no!

Wilson was on call and could not leave till the early hours of the morning. This did not please House, not at fucking all. How the hell was he going to get home now?! His team all departed hours ago and Chase was skipping his happy little engaged butt down the hallway to his lovely, yet over emotional soon to be wife, Cameron and call it a night. Leaving House to fend for himself.

"Reports say it's suppose to be the worse New Jerseys seen. Might even turn into a hurricane."

House rolled his head slowly to the side to glance at his only means of entertainment till the rain let up. Wilson sat beside him, his fingers laced over his stomach, his legs kicked up on the desk. The storm was loud and the flashing lights were bothering Houses eyes that he ended up huddling up in the scanning room, letting the thick walls deafen the booming thunder and the dark tent of green smooth his nerves. Didn't really work but having Wilson next to him was still nice.

Even thou he was on call, Wilson settled to keeping House company, it wasn't that busy, shockingly for such horror able weather, but why look look on the bad side? This meant he was going to have a smooth night, or something close depending if House left. Wilson was tempted to request Cuddy give me 30 minutes just to drive House home, but he knew House would refuse that, the pity was the worse hand out his best friend could stand. He would perfer to wait out till 4 A.M. when Wilson shifts were over to go home instead of taking someones hand out. Stubborn bastard.

"That bad huh? You think when we walk out of this room we'll be in another world filled with little people and fairies?"

"We need a twister for that, not a hurricane."

House looked back to the empty screen with a sigh, he was bored. He wanted to do something but his body was so tired, he just wanted to go home, curl up on his bed, pop a few pills, down a glass of his favorite drink and enjoy his painless sleep. Wilson offered to let House pass out on his couch in his office but the non stop flashing lights were getting to Houses head, he was starting to see images. Weirdly enough, When the storm first started to get bad, he stood in his office and watched the rain fall onto the glass, the lightening dancing across the black sky, sharp bone like fingerings reaching out. He must of been getting high, cause for a split second, he watched his reflection, one second he was standing before it, staring at his own blue eyes boredly. The next, he was looking at someone else.

It went by so fast, but he swore he just saw someone else standing in front of him, with the same blue eyes, the same outfit he wore but the only difference was this person was not him. No, this person had longer hair, this person had rolled up sleeves while he's was down. No... This person was different. Blinking hard, he looked back to find his own reflection staring back at him in confusion. What was wrong with him?

"You hungry?" House tapped the handle of his cane lightly to his chin, a sigh leaving his lips. Wilson looked at him, waiting for an answer to his question. He wanted to move, sitting in a dark room was helping him as much as it was helping House. Besides the silence was starting to get to him. He figured if they left and went down to the cafeteria, his friend would find a subject in order to rant about that will make the time go by faster besides this deadly slow pace.

"Not really, but I never give up the chance to make you pay for something."

Wilson only chuckled to himself, his body cracking as he pushed to his feet, stretching out his wore out bones. He waited for House to stand next and moved with him to exit the room. A sound caused them both to pause, Houses eyes narrowed as Wilsons eyes got wide. The computer screen on the desk rattled from the sudden roar of thunder. Wilsons heart began to beat quickly as he looked around, his fingers slowly squeezing to his sleeve in a nervous reflex. "Wow... that was close." He muttered, his weak laugh trying to mask his worry. House gave a slow nod, hearing another loud crack and a stronger rattle on the desk. "Its to close." He muttered. Glancing back, he looked to Wilsons wide eyes, knowing what he was thinking. But before he could uttered a sound, a crack of lightening stuck the roof and caused the building to shift, Wilson yelled out as House cursed, both jumping back from the sparks that began to fly from the computer system.

The screen zapped to life but its main power system was crashing, House yelled, his cane striking Wilsons shoulders knocking him back into the wall before the hot sparks could harm his friend. As quick as a cripple could, House lunged under the table, removing the plugs before they caught on fire. Hearing the computer system begin to shut down, he breathed a sigh of relief before he hear Wilson yell out, "House the scanner!!" Lifting himself back up, his eyes went wide in disbelief. Behind the glass wall, House and Wilson watched the scanner kick to life on its own and begin to spark, smoke spilling out from the inside. "We need to get out!" Wilson hissed, reaching out to grab Houses arm. But his friend only pulled away, quickly throwing his cane to the side to get out. "House! Stop! What are you doing! Get away from that!"

"We need to shut it down!"

"House it can bust into flames, get away from it!"

"We need to shut it down or this whole building will go up!"

Wilsons heart dropped when he watched his best friend limp out to the scanner, hands grabbing the bed, trying to get inside to hit the emergency switch to shut it off, only to be jerked back by the hot flashes of light. Removing his feet from the ground they seemed to be rooted too, he rushed to Houses side, His arms ripping at his lab coat, removing it from his body to throat over House, to help protect him from the heat. Wilson cursed and jerked when a spark touched his arm, burning his flesh but he staied by Houses side, trying to help him reach. The alarm sirens were going off, he could hear them outside in the hallway. This wasn't good, they needed to get out. Wilson looked up to the ceiling were the smoke was gathereing, the sounds of Houses cursing and yells as he tried to get deeper, his fingers searching, stretching to hit the switch, jerking from the hot metal. Over all that, Wilson heard it.

A loud crash of lightening, like someone took a piece of 2 by 4 and split it right down. He didn't even have time to think, his body reacted. Quickly he threw himself onto House and gave a yank, pulling him back out of the scanner. His friend yelled out in protest his free arm shooting back to knock Wilson off. But he held on.

It was like time slowed down. Every heart beat echoing in Wilsons ears. He held onto Houses body, trying to pull him out when the room shuck again but this time, House and Wilson watched with wide eyes as the tunnel of the scanner they flashed white before them. "Wilson..?" House muttered but it was to late. Like a snap, House and Wilson were flung back, their bodies slamming into the opposite wall. The scanner flashed again and bolts of lightening shot out, striking the floor around them, burning its black mark into whatever it touched.

Wilson struggled to gasp for breath, his body trembling from the sudden pain of the impact. His vision blurred as he watched with dread at the scanner. His body jerked from the sudden shot of electricity, its reacting shutting him down. Opening his mouth, he reached out, trying to find the only person that ran threw his mind. Was he alive? Was he okay? But his mind was starting to lose it focus and he knew he was going to black out. Gasping, Wilsons body suddenly went limp, his cheek pressing into the cold marble floor, he watched the scene around him slowly swirl to darkness, letting the bright light begin to fade to darkness. All awhile, he still tried to find his friend.

"....House...."

**************************************

Something cold was touching him. Wilson flinched lightly, his face turning away from the cold mist, burying itself into his arm. His body was sore, his lungs burned with every intake. But the coldness began to spread. Soon his while body began to tingle, his clothing sticking to him, clinging to him. Was this is? The cold hand of death? Was he dead? Sorrow ran threw him at the thought of dieing and pain ran threw his heart at the idea that House too had joined him in this cruel fate. But as if someone was removing their hands from his ears, he started to hear it.

Sounds...

Alarms...

Running...water?

It took some effort but Wilson slowly opened his eyes, his mind dazed. He laid there for a moment lost, frowning. He was on the floor, wet. Looking up slowly, he found his answer. The sprinkling system had kicked on. Looking back to the floor, his cheek slowly lifting itself from it, he noticed a pool of water already had gathered around him, telling him he was out cold for a good long period of time. As much as his body protested, he pushed himself to his hands and knees, his lips a snarl of pain as he breathed out. Looking up, his wet hair sticking to his forehead, he searched and found his goal.

House laid just a few feet away from him, slump onto his side, dead to the world. As quick as his waking body could, he crawled over to his friends side. His hands touching those soaked jeans, pulling at his leg. He tried to call out his name but his throat was dry, he couldn't get his voice to work properly. But still he checked, pulling House to roll completely onto his back, he began to check. Was House hurt? Was he okay? Was he still breathing? His fingers searched his friends throat and found his pulse, much to his relief, beating strong and steady. His hands searched, trying to find anything wrong, aside from some burnt marks on Houses arms and face, he was perfectly fine... Still they better have a check on both their insides to make sure they didn't mess anything up in there but on the outside, they were okay. Hearing House groan, Wilsons face broke out into a true smile before grinning, his head bowing itself, burying itself into Houses slowly rising and falling chest. He was okay.

He was okay.

His hands patted Houses face lightly, fingerings reaching out to touch those short graying locks, to reassure him that House indeed was still alive. Taking a slow breath, he began to pull himself together and tried to figure out how to get a hold of Cuddy, hell anyone for that matter to get in here and help them. But as his mind tried to slove, his ears picked up another sound.

A groan?

His lips made a slow frown as he looked down, watching Houses face. He heard it again but Houses lips didn't move, nor did his body. His friend just laid there sleeping. What was making that sound? Sitting himself slowly onto his legs, he began to look, following the weak sound. It was coming from beside the scanning bed. Leaning over, he tried to peek around, to see if the machine had kicked back on or was trying to at least. His eyes narrowed from the falling water, his body trying its best to support him in his lean and what he found made his heart stop.

Just around the corner of the bed laid a hand.

Quickly, Wilson began to move over. Someone else was in the room! Was there a patient?! Oh my god, why didn't they notice?! Crawling over, his legs trembling, Wilson reached out and grabbed the corner, letting himself look completely around, letting him see who else was in the room. What he discovered made his lips part in shock.

It wasn't just one person in the room. There was two.

Slumped on the floor, two women laid. The furthest one away laid on her side, her back to them, thick brown hair wet and matted on the floor, covering her shoulders and face from what he could see. Her clothing completely soaked threw, her sweater vest and all. But he noticed her slow rise and fall of her shoulders, telling him she took was just out cold. But he still needed to make sure.

Again the sound was made and he looked down to see that it was the second women who was groaning. Sitting down fully, he slide to her side, noticing she too, like house was slumped on her back. Reaching out, he touched her throat, feeling for a heart beat, finding it weak but steady. Letting out a sigh, he searched her and frowned at what he saw. She looked very familiar. Her hair was long and held a few strays of gray while there seemed to be a bit of bags under her eyes. Hollow cheeks graced her face but that didn't put a dent on how pretty she looked. His eyes trailed down noticing she was wearing dark blue denim jeans with sneakers, a blood red tank top with a black dress shirt. Wow, it was Houses style and yet he was seeing it on someone else.

The girl twitched and began to move, snapping him out of his thoughts. Quickly he moved closer to her, his hand touching her face, patting her cheek lightly. He watched her stir and watched those eye lids flutter before finally opening to the pouring water. Thats when he saw them, two blue orbs... The most stunning blue eyes aside from House moving around slowly before settling onto him. His lips parted in awe as she watched him, her pinkish lips turning into a frown. She moved a little and he only helped her, letting her sit up, her hair spilling back in front of her face. But she looked back up to him, her eyes searching, her face showing lost.

"Wilson?"

Her voice was raspy but gentle, the shock of her knowing his name made his mind hit pause. Did he know this women?! Did they met before? Was she a patient of his?? So many questions and his voice still didn't work for him to ask. His mind stopped yelling when he felt a gentle hand touch his face, those skinny fingers tracing along his cheekbones to his hair, touching those wet locks, pushing them back from his forehead. "Wilson..." She muttered again, leaving him worried.

"When did you cut your hair?"

The moment those words left her mouth, her eyes went dim and her body slumped forward. He was quick to catch her, holding her to his chest tightly. He sat there more confused and worried then he had started out.

Something was not right. Not at all.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own House M.D.**

**************************

Well, this was new.

House sat dumb founded on the couches outside of the ICU, his eyes keeping watch on the display behind the glass window. Wilson sat beside him, his fingers laced, no doubt having endless questions running threw his pretty little head along with disbelief. They both watched, for the first time, a lost of words, staring at the two individuals that rested. One women sitting in a chair, the other sleeping soundlessly on her metal bed.

It had been two days since that storm. House awoke in a dazed state to be greeted by Wilsons wide scared eyes. His body felt heavy and slowly the tearing pain in his thigh started to come to life. Quickly he was rushed out of the water filled room to be taken care of, but on his way out, he did notice something off. There were two extra other people.

It took a while, but the pain in his thigh dulled down to a mere throb, thanks to the morphine Wilson to happily pulled out. As much as he regretted, Wilson had told him that due to the shock, they both had to be checked over to make sure there was no internal bleeding. Houses replys of 'I'm fine' wouldn't cut it. House argued about having random nurses touching him that Wilson offered to do it himself, finding it was a quicker and safer way.

"Who were they?" House muttered, taking a slow deep breath. Goosebumps danced acrossed his arms at the feel of cold metal as Wilson pressed his stethoscope against his back. His friend stayed silent, listening for anything out of place before answering. "Dont know."

"They weren't in there earlier."

"Nope."

"Then why were they there when I woke up?"

"I figured if I brought you two hookers to do a little mud wrestling you would stop spitting in my sandwiches."

"Why Jimmy, you need three hookers."

"So you do spit in my lunch!"

He looked at Wilson with a glare causing his friend to sigh, his hands lifting up in a surrounded as he went back to work. "Look, I don't know any more then you do. When I woke up they were laying there and surprisingly one of them knew who I was."

"Wilson, were you hitting some strange behind my back?" House smirked, pulling on the scrubs he was given. His other clothing were soaked. His friend only sighed muttering, "I wish." Shakes his head, he waved his hand, signaling House to lay down flat on the paper sheet table. As House pushed himself up, Wilson rolled his fingers threw his hair sighing. "When she woke up, she knew my name House. I've never seen her before in my life and yet, she knew my name."

"Wow, I bet its love at first sight." House huffed, pulling his right leg up to ease the pressure on his thigh, "What? Did she just utter your name? Whisper her undieing love for you and plea to be your Mrs. Wilson number 4 and soon Ex?"

"She said when did I get my hair cut."

Pushing himself onto his elbows, House stared at Wilson questionably.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"When DID you get your hair cut?"

"House! You know I havn't! My hair appointment is next week!"

"See this is why everyone thinks your gay. Making hair appointments, next thing you know, you'll be telling me you schedule yourself for manicures!" He meant it as a joke but when he watched Wilsons face go from tan to beat red, his jaw dropped. "Oh god....don't tell me you actually-"

"LAY DOWN!"

House let it drop... for now. But it was hard to keep himself from laughing out loud. He sighed deeply thou, his shirt getting raised back up to let Wilsons hands touched his stomach, feeling around slowly for his organs. He would never tell him, but House enjoyed Wilsons hands... That didn't sound gay did it? While his were rough and calluses covered, his friends were gentle and soft... most likely from all the lotions he uses. Damn neat freak.

"Thats why."

House opened one of his eyes to glance up at his friend, a brow raised, "Why what?" Wilson blinked, telling House he was talking to himself. "Oh, um... Back when she, the girl who knew my name, woke up. When I looked at her.. she reminded me of someone but I just couldn't put my finger on it."

"I take it you finally found out who it was?" House mused, closing his eyes once again.

"Yeah.... She looked alot like you."

**********************

"GET OUT!"

House and Wilson both jumped at the sudden shout. They watched as 13 back out quickly from her exam room, her face being covered by her clip board. House snorted at the sight as a handful of tongue pressers were tossed threw the door frame, making her yelp. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean anything by it!"

"Bull crap, what kind of doctor are you?! Have you never seen a thigh before? Get out!" Wilson could not believe such behavior as 13 quickly retreated, making her way over to them. "What did you do?" House asked, his voice not even trying to hiding the humor he felt.

13 only looked at them, her face showing doubt and fear. As thou she didn't want to tell them. "Aw come on, I promise mommy and I wont be mad, just disappointed." Wilson only rolled his eyes at Houses comment. 13 clutched her clip board. "I was running a check up on one of the women found with you."

"The one that woke up?"

She nodded, her eyes glancing over her shoulder, " It seems the other one hasn't woken up yet. We found bruises on her shoulder and chest telling us that she hit by something hard."

"Most likely by her friend."

"Or her lover." House offered making Wilson smack his shoulder. "Did you find out anything? Their names? History? Did she say how she got there?"

13 turned away then, her lips pressed. "She says she has no idea how she got there, she's been asking about her friend, Jessica and how she's doing. This one is very stubborn and wouldn't put on a hospital gown, it took two of guys to get her under control!"

"Sounds like my kind of women." House stated, nudging Wilson with his elbow grinning. "So tell me, what is my futures toy's name?"

He saw it then, 13's face falling. "That... is where its odd." Both doctors stared at her, waiting for her to explain herself and 13 found herself not wanting too. They would think she's crazy but if they saw what she saw... they would know.

"Well spit it out! Damn, its just a freakin name!"

"She says... her name is Gabrielle House."

Houses eyes widen slowly as Wilsons lips parted. This... this couldn't be right. "Well... House is a very common name." Greg muttered, looking down to his friend, noticing how Wilson was covering his mouth.

"Oh my god... House... She's you."

"Shut up Wilson. There's no way in hell that could never happen."

"B-But she looks just like you! She dresses like you, damn it House she even has your name!"

"She's a stalker! Or maybe my father had an affair with some other women and she's here to have a tender moment with me, there's no way she can be me! Thats just stupid!"

"House, she is you."

Blue eyes snapped to 13 making her jump, her arms hugging the clip board tightly to her chest. "How is it even POSSIBLE, show me how this 'twilight zone' bullshit can really happen?"

"I saw her leg."

That did it. House rushed by his employee, limping towards the very exam room that held this shouting women. He needed to see, there was no way it was possible. Wilson was close in on his toes, disbelief in his own eyes.

House came to a slow stop when he entered the room, his eyes searching in til he found his target. And there she was.

Turning, Gabrielle House stood, blue eyes, the same cold blue eyes Greg would look at every morning in his bathroom mirror, glared at him. Everything seemed to go quiet as his mind began to race. This was her. His mind flashed back to the moment in his office when he stared at his glass window, watching the rain pour. He thought it was just his imagination, shit he even thought it was the vicodin! But in that sudden flash of white light, when he thought he saw someone else in his reflection.

That someone was her, it was like she stepped out from the glass and pulped right down in front of him.

Her hair was messy and tossed, as thou it hadn't seen a hair brush in weeks, thick brown stands covering her angry face. Little lines of wrinkles lingered on her forehead, due to the fact her eye brows were down while bags laid under her eyes. Even thou she looked as thou she was ready to claw the next persons throat out, House could not help but notice how pretty she looked.

She could pass as Houses twin sister... But House didn't have any siblings... Not even a love child, he looked, he searched, he had no other bloodline. His eyes trailed down, his mind hoping that what 13 said was wrong. But there it was, as plain as day. He heard Wilsons sudden intake of breath, telling Greg that he too just noticed.

Just barely covering her legs, the gown showed House his proof. Upon her right leg laid a splotch of ruined flesh. A bruised scar showing how someone had went in and ripped the very muscle and tissue from her.

She was him.

"Answer me."

House shock his head a little, his mind snapping back out from his thoughts. Looking back up, his eyes joined hers. "What?"

Her lips snarled, annoyance covering her face.

"Open your ears grandpa, I said who the hell are you and where is **MY** Wilson?"


	3. Chapter 3

****************

"Hello there Miss."

House was more calm then Wilson gave him credit for. He was close to freaking out, how was this possible?! At first one would think House had a twin, but they both knew better, then one would think she did this to herself to BECOME House as some weird kind of Idle. But to the trained eye, one could tell, just by sight, that the wound on her leg was not hand made nor was it poorly handled. It was done by a professional.

"Do you know where you are?" House entered the room slowly, his fingers clutching his cane tightly. He didn't want to believe it and for the time being, his mind accepted his doubt. There had to be a reason, there's always a reason. The women, who House preferred to mentally call 'Gab', rolled her pretty little blue eyes, her hands resting on her hips.

"In a room with two dumb asses, answer my question." Wilson leaned over, peeking over Houses shoulder, to get a better view, to have a better look of what their dealing with. "Wrong." House stated, his body slowly circling her, like a tiger to its pray. "Your in a room with ONE dumbass, that being my friend over there since he saved you an all. Bad call on your part."

"Oh, in that case. Its one dumbass and a dick, I'm so glad we cleared this up not how about taking your head out from your ass and answer my fucking question."

"Your in Princeton hos-"

"I KNOW WHERE THE HELL I AM!" She shouted, her hands clutched in fists. "I'm in Princeton Hospital! Exam room 349, I'm female, 5'7'', blood type AB, I've never seen you two before so I'll remind you, I'm head of Diagnostician here and I'm going to give Cuddy an ear full when I find out WHY I'm being questioned and refused to see my friend."

"EEEEEEEHHH! Wrong again! Thanks for playing thou, Wilson tell her whats she's won!" Gabs eyes snapped wide when House half turned and pointed at his friend, who only stiffed in the door frame. Wilson looked back and forth from one to another, seeing confusion on Gabs face. "What?" House only turned back, settling his cane before him to lean, his eyes narrowed.

"Let me introduce myself, I'm Greg House and I'M The head Diagnosticians in this building, my side kick here, is Dr. James Wilson a.k.a panties peeler. Wanna know how he got that nickname? Its actually a funny story, you see one night he went-"

"This is the worse joke Chase could pull on me for dyeing her hair Blue. I thought it was an improvement."

Wilson pressed the palms of his hands to his eyes, letting out a groan. "Oh my god, she is every bit like you."

"She is not." House spat, "_I_ turned Chases hair green."

"Where is Cuddy?" Gab demanded, her body starting to tense. House noticed right off the bat, she was starting to see what they thought. Two and two were coming together.

Slowly Gabrielle reached up and touched her jaw, her fingers brushing along her cheek bone to her chin, for some reason Greg did the same. It was like Wilson was watching House play infront of a mirror, one of those crazy fun house mirrors that would disorder your body...But this one changed your gender.

Like a snap Gab snatched her hand from her own face, her eyes wide. She realized, just like they did earlier. "No way." She muttered. It would explain alot... When Dr. Remy Hadley came in to preform Gabs check up, she swore she never seen this doctor before and yet she looked oddly familiar, the chick reminded her alot of her employee Randie Hadley. It struck her as odder still when she heard someone call the doctor 13, the same nick name she called Randie. But to see... To hear that this place that looked so familiar was no where close to what she knew. It made her stomach drop.

"Gab?"

She flinched a little when she heard Wilsons voice, looking up slowly. He stared at her with worry, his thick eye brows down. He looked just like Jessica... So, she was shocked and was dreaming of being in a world where she was the opposite gender. "Damn." She muttered.

"For a dream, I really thought if I pictured myself a guy, I would be hotter."

House reached out and slapped Gab in the forearm with his cane, causing her to yell out and hug herself, her eyes narrowed towards him. "Hurt?" He asked, watching with a smile when her lisp snarled. "Then its not a dream. Welcome to my world betch."

'Code Blue! Get a crash cart in here!'

Three heads turned when nurses began to run down the hall, an alarm ringing out. Wilson spotted Chase among the group and called out, "Chase, whats going on?!"

His friend looked at him in his passing, "The other girl from the scanning room stopped breathing." Wilson jerked around to tell House but his body was impacting.

"MOVE!"

Wilson stumbled back as a body pushed into him, almost knocking the wind from his lungs. Quickly he grabbed the door frame, watching with wide eyes as Gab rushed past him, following Chase. Wilson only yelled out, straightening himself up. "Gabrielle! You can't go in there!" He took a step to chase her down but he was snagged. House held him tight in his grip, his blue eyes narrowed at the hall that Gab had disappeared down. "I knew it." He whispered.

"What?"

"I told you this Twilight Zone bullshit was fake."

"What are you talking about House?! Did you see her leg?! Did you see her face, she is every bit like yo-"

"Did she see her _run_?"

Wilsons lips pressed shut before his gaze joined back with Greg. No, he didn't notice but now... He was shocked. Gab had just ran past both House and Wilson and chased their friend down the hall.

She ran... _without_ a cane...

"Whats going on here?"

***************************

"She stopped breathing, we need to open her air way!"

Chase rushed over to where Foremen worked, Nurses around them pulled out tools that Foremen called out for, the alarm system ringing, the heart monitor screaming out its rushed beats. Gab panted as she grabbed the door frame. The sight she saw killed her.

Jessica laid, her mouth being forced open. This was to much, what was happening to her. A high pitch scream hit Gabs ears making her head turn, her eyes widening.

Jessica flat lined.

Chase yelled for paddles as Gabs voice screamed. "Jessica!!" Foremen cursed and called one of the nurses to remove the women from the room but it didn't help. Gab yelled out, her arms fighting at the nurse to get closer. "WILSON! WILSON BREATH!"

"I SAID GET HER OUT!" Foreman demanded, pulling his hands away when Chase positioned himself with the pads. "Charging to 130, Clear!"

Everything seem to go silent when the bolt of shock jerked Jessicas body up from her bed, letting her land with a 'thump' back down. The monitor still showed a flat line. "charging to 150, clear!" Chase yelled again, but his voice was only covered by another.

"WILSON!" Gab yelled out as her fist slammed into one of the female nurses jaw, knocking her back and down. Moving forward, she reached out and touched the foot of the bed, watching her friends body zap back up into the air, landing with a heavy 'thump' once again. They all looked to the monitor but Gab kept her eyes on Jess. Reaching out, she touched her ankles, giving them a tight squeeze.

"Wilson....Breath for me."

"I got a pulse."

Relief rushed threw everyone's bodies at the soft and slow sound of a heart beat. Foremen started to pump the air bag to keep Jessicas lungs full as Chase began to pack away the chargers. Everyone looked to Gab thou, since one of the nurses held her bleeding lip in a rant while another helped. Gab just stood there and watched her friend breath, watched her friend lay there.. alive..

"You can't leave me that easy you bitch." She whispered, her fingers squeezing her friends ankle again.

House and Wilson watched from the display window that was forgotten to be covered, witnessing the whole display. Wilson pressed his lips before looking back up to his friend, his voice low. "What does this mean?"

"Jessicas going to live hopefully."

"Not that. Gab walked without any signs of pain. What does this mean?"

"Someone is going to get fucked over really hard. My money is on Cuddy."

Wilson shock his head, "No, Cuddy wouldn't do something like this. Her friend almost died."

"So everything didn't go to plan. We'll find out what their up to-...Wilson get a stretcher."

His friend looked up at him, his thick brows raised. "Why?" Houses teeth clenched as he snarled out, " I spoke to soon." Wilson looked back, wondering what Greg was talking about.

Gab stood in front of Jessicas bed, watching her quietly, her fingers stroking lightly at the blankets. Chase was saying something to her but what Wilson caught was the look on her face.

Her eyes were wide and her skin was white. Beads of sweat started to build on her forehead and trail down along her skin. Chase reached out to her, touching lightly to her shoulder, on impact her body slumped and landed with a heavy 'thud' on the ground. House cursed, limping around Wilson, yelling out for a stretcher. House knew that look, he knew what was coming next.

Gab curled up onto her side, her hands grabbing her scarred thigh, her nails sinking into her unmarked skin. But what tore Wilson heart in two, was the sound that followed.

A sound of pure pain and agony....

The sound of Gabrielle's screaming...


	4. Chapter 4

******************

Its been two days since then and Wilson could still hear that scream. It took four nurses to grab hold of Gabrielle as she struggled, trying to pull herself away, refusing to let House sedated her. At this moment, everything just blew up and no one could make heads or tails.

Gab was placed on what House declared was a 'ass load of morphine!' to dull the pain down. Wilson ruled her episode on the fact she most likely could not feel the pain in her thigh when she ran after Chase. Like a mother having the sudden strength of ten men to push a battered car over to get her children out from inside, Gab was able to push down her pain and run.

That was on hell of an adrenaline rush.

But in that ten minute mark, the pain must of came back ten fold and taken her down. The first day Gab laid on her own bed in Jessicas room, due to Wilsons request, if he knew House, in which he did. Gab would do the same thing again and the second she woke up, would crawl out and try to get ahold of Jessica again.

While the two women were dead to the world, House and Wilson were left to figure out, what the hell had happened that night.

"Its strange isn't it?"

Wilson looked up from his cup of coffee, seeing House tapping the handle of his cane lightly on his chin. "I dont think Strange is the right word to describe whats going on here." House shock his head as he muttered, " No, that's not what I'm getting at. We've had ourselves one hell of a day, a nurse got knocked out, had one women go into shock and another almost die... During this whole time, I never saw Cuddy."

House watched Wilsons eyes go wide before he agreed, Brown orbs turning to glance around the cafeteria. "Your right, normally she would be here yelling at you or something."

"Why me? She could easily yell at you!"

"Not likely, I'm the responsible one."

"Oh thats just like you, going preschool on me."

"And dying Chases hair green isn't preschool?"

"Nope, that college material right there!"

"Cuddy's not answering her cell."

House pressed his lips as Wilson looked at his cell. Where the hell was Cuddy. Without a word, House pushed himself to stand and made his way out. This is not like Cuddy at all, normally she would be huffing her little butt in front of him, tapping those heels and shaking her finger at him like a mother to a disobeying child. But for the past two days, he did not see a hair or leg of hers. No one seemed crazy, so she was still here.. keeping in touch.. It just wasn't with House or Wilson.

He made his way to get to the lobby, to burst into Cuddy's office and demand to know why he was being ignored. He had just made it to the clinic when Taub found him, his voice calling out. "House, Gab woke up."

He paused, his free hand clutching the door frame. His body had the sudden urge to go back upstairs and check in on her, that was himself so to speak. He still didn't understand what was going on. "Have you seen Cuddy?" He asked, letting the door go. Taub blinked before giving a shrug, "No, but she did call your office this afternoon. Said something about a meeting later on today."

"And why wasn't I told about this?'

"Cause I couldn't find you?"

"Your lieing and you will be punished for that." Taubs opened his mouth to protest but House only limped over, taking the chart from his hands. " I have clinic hours to make up, six I think. Do them, oh! And remember, they are people too, so be nice." He walked away grinning at the outrage on Taubs face, giving him a little ease of mind.

So they had a meeting... No mention of when or where but he would be given the chance to find out what his boss has been up too. Exiting the elevator, he started to make his way to Gabs and Jessies room before he spotted Wilson. His friend was sitting on the padded couches, his eyes watching the window of the very room he was heading towards.

"Did you know we have a meeting with Cuddy later?"

Wilson jerked a little from surprise before looking to House, watching him settle at his side. "No, I didn't pick up my messages yet. When is it?"

"Don't know, didn't get that far. How long have they been up?"

They both looked back at the sight and Wilson couldn't help by sigh. He was told in his office by Foremen that Gabrielle had awoken and he felt... strange.. Not the bad kind of strange, it was a good kind. His face broke into a smile and he was quick to see for himself. The way Gab looked eariler, back before she ran out, standing there like a hellion, her hair teased in all directions, those blue eyes burning with a single emotion, sure it was rage but it only lit the fire in Wilsons stomach. She stood strong, firm, like nothing was going to keep her down or change her mind.. He had the sudden urge to give her everything she wanted and smile when she tossed it back in his face.

He was quick to shake it out of his mind, his cheeks going pink. What was he doing? He sounded like a school boy having a crush! This was no time to be acting like this.

"A few hours, Gab woke up first and then Jessica. It seemed Jessica was on anti-depressants and the meds we gave her made her body go hay wire... But she'll be fine now. 13 asked her if she remembered anything and it seems that when Gab and her fell, She took the full force of the ground AND her friend, bruising the left side and two to her ribs. Her shoulder took most of the impact but it didn't dislocate. But they gave her a sling to rest her arm in for a good week or two till she can move it better. They've been chatting up for a while."

"If Jessica is you, then she's screwed, your left handed right?"

Wilson gave a nod making House chuckle, going back to the sight. Gab was sitting on a computer chair, how she got it was beyond him, well not really beyond but it was a first, she was leaning on the metal cane the nurse gave her with four legs instead of one. He could see she was still in pain but her face just held a small smile, staring at the floor as her friend chatted. This was a first he got to see Jessica full view. As shockingly as it shouldn't be, she looked just a Wilson's twin. Her hair was thick and brown, and it looked to be she had tried to push it down, he snorted. Just like a Wilson, wanting to make themselves presentable. From this distance, he could still tell her eyes were of the darkest chocolates, you could hardly even see her pupils. High cheek bones, thou her left one was covered by a bandage due to her fall, pink lips and surprisingly enough, her breasts weren't that big... Something House didn't mind.

"... Would you have done the same?"

House blinked out from his day dream, giving his friend a side glance. "Use you as a net if I fell? Of course, I'm a cripple after all and you got a few more ounces of fat on you so you could take it. You know what they say, more cushion for the pushin!" But Wilsons face fell a little as his fingers laced together, his eyes dropping to the marble floor.

"... Oh."

House looked back slowly, seeing the two women. Gab did most of the talking letting Jessica listen and offer helpful words or just to laugh in amusement... They were just like them. House closed his eyes a little, would he do the same. If he knew James was coding, would he run to him and punch someone out of his way just to get to his friends side. Would he go threw the pain just for him?

"Yeah. I would."

Wilson glanced over to House from under his eye lashes, his head still bowed down. But to hear those words, a small smile touched his face.

He knew he would do the same for House.

**********************************

"I didn't know Cuddy hired new people. I thought I knew all the nurses in this building."

Gabrielle flinched a little, her fingers curling into the soft handle of her cane. Her thigh protested and screamed at her in its burning pain, the morphine helped her out but once they took her off it, it all but killed her again. "Jessica." She began slowly, "There's something you need to know."

Jessica looked over to her with innocent eyes, her free hand rubbing her bruised arm. How could she tell her? Jessica would never believe it! Bowing her head, Gab tapped her plams to her forehead lightly, gripping her cane, trying to find the right words.

"House whats wrong?"

Gab let out a deep sigh before reaching down, picking up a small plastic cup. Bringing it up, she toss back the two pills instead, dry swallowing the bitter taste. She waited for the effects to kick it, to make her thigh stop hurting.

"What that vicodin?"

Gab looked back up slowly before muttering, "No, it was tic tacts, I havn't brushed my teeth in a good week, the taste is starting to gag me." Leaning back, she sighed relaxed, letting the drugs kick in, letting her body tense up and ease out, the pain becoming more like a dull humming, a reminder.

"Ranting from one to ten."

She groaned then, her hands lifting up to cover her face. " Dont do this." But her friend didn't back down.

"Number."

"Three. I just want the high moment."

"Your lieing."

"Thats not new."

"House. Number."

Gabs arms fell back to her side, looking to her friend in pure irritation. Jessica looked at her with a glare, her lips pressed. It was her serious look, that was the face that told Gab, 'You better tell me the truth now or I nag you in till I get it' look.... Gab hated that look.

"God fine, its was a fifteen but now its a eight, will you get off my ass already!"

Jessica frowned then. Sliding off the bed, she reached for their rooms phone. "I'll call Cuddy and ask for you to be put back on M-"

"They wont let you."

She frowned, slipping the phone to her ear. "Why not? I'm still a doctor here, just because I became a patient doesn't mean I can't prescribe." She began to dial but was disconnected when Gab reached over and hung it up. "House you're in pain, Cuddy knows this, just let me call and we can get you -"

"We don't work here Wilson."

Hanging up the phone, Jessica put her hand on her hip, standing in her superman pose she does so offend thou for the time being, she couldn't do it right, due to the sling. "House you're not making sense."

"None of this does. Sit down."

"I think I'll stand."

"You'll regret it."

"I always regret something when it comes to you."

"Ouch, that might of hurt if I was drugged up already."

Jessica shock her head and waited for her answer. Gab was acting more weird then normal. "Well?"

"Well what?"

"You going to explain to me why I dont work here? This is Princeton Hospital and if I remember correctly I was still head of Oncology."

"You are... but not here."

Jessica thick brows narrowed before she covered her face. "House, stop giving me riddles and tell me whats going on."

"You wouldn't believe it if I told you."

"Try me."

Gab looked away before giving a nod. Taking a deep breath, she began.

"Well it seems when we were in the MRI room and was struck by lightening, the time space seem to have ripped open and pulled us through into another dimension, you know like that Twilight Zone kind of thing, with the big clock and creepy door, well we were pulled in and landed in another world in which is just like 'ours' but the only difference is that HERE, in this world, we are who we are but at the same time we are not. We just woke up in another world... where we are the opposite of what we were back in our world. So when you see faces that are familiar but yet their not, its cause back in our world they are suppose to be the opposite. That make sense?"

Jessica blinked for a second, her mind taking in the worlds before speaking, "So... We are in another world in which we are guys?"

"Yup! Pretty much."

Jessica looked away thinking, her free hand rubbing the back of her neck. "House."

Gab rose a brow, tilting her head. "Hm?"

"I think I need to sit down."

"Told ya you would regret it."


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm on a roll! Lol, thanks to ya'll whom are enjoying reading this. Please! Read and Review, be them good or bad, I wanna know you're thoughts!**

**Enjoy, I enjoyed making this chapter.  
**

*******************************

So this was where it came too.

Sitting on the couches in Cuddy's office.

Greg House and James Wilson stared in silence at the two women on the other side. Gabrielle House and Jessica Wilson joined in and stared back.

Gab and Jess had placed their clothing back on, after they were dry of course, making everything a little bit more... difficult to deal with. Wilson looked to House with a frown, wanting to say something but finding no words. What could they really say? They all had been sitting there for the past twenty minutes waiting for Cuddy to arrive. He wondered if she was alright.

Gab relaxed on her side of the couch, her fingers idly picking at the foam handle of her cane. Her dirty brown hair, that seemed to have been washed earlier, now showed Wilson that she did indeed have blond highlights. How strange, he never pegged Greg to be a dyeing kind of person, but he could tell off the bat it was a while ago since a few graying roots were starting to show. Her clothing was simple and basic... just like House. A dark green tank top that hugged her breasts, a black button down dress shirt resting over top, the sleeves rolled up. A pair of tight fitted jeans that flared at the bottom gave her a slender look when she stood, even if she did have a limp. Topping it all off were the pair of snickers that hugged her feet.

His eyes soon went to Jessica, whom sat with her right hand on her lap and the other in her sling. Unlike Gab, her clothing looked pricier. A three quarter sleeve cotton collar shirt, tucked neatly under a light purple sweater vest. A simple plain light brown high waist skirt hugging her hips down to her knees, exposing her legs down to her heel covered feet. Thick brown hair was perfectly brushed and split, her bangs framing her face letting the rest trail down along her shoulder and back. She looked every bit of a professional. What made Wilson chuckle to himself was that fact that they both wore... make-up. Sure Wilson had a habit to use clear paint nail polish but to see himself as a women, lips painted and eyelids shadowed. He couldn't help but think his women self looked cute.

Gab on the other hand... She was something else. While Jessica did her best to look the part, Gab looked as thou she hated being dressed up. Jessica wore brighter lipstick, Gab seem to wear a darker skin tone and basic eyeshadow. But even with that... Wilson couldn't help the feeling in his stomach, the way his heart skipped a beat everytime those blue eyes of hers looked to him.

Picking up his hand, he looked to his watch with a sigh. thirty minutes, where was Cuddy? His lips pressed and he looked over to House only to glare. House seemed to have passed out... He had the sudden urge to elbow him awake but something caught his eyes. Looking back, he watched Gab mess with her long bangs, pushing them back behind her ear only to have them fall back in place. Her face twisted and snarled, giving up on the task to pop out her pill bottle, tossing one into her mouth. Jessica noticed and she only reached into her own hair. From what Wilson could tell, she was removing hair clips. Dark green ones, strange, he didn't even notice her hair was pinned back. She was good.

Gab jerked when Jessica moved closer, reaching out touching her hair. "Whoa, stop it." She muttered, her hand knocking Jessies arm back. Her friend just sighed, reaching out again, "Stop moving, I'm just helping you."

"I don't need your help." Jess rose a brow before handing the clips over, letting Gab snatch them. With a huff, Gab pulled back one section of her bangs and pinned them, letting her eyes see clearly. She looked to Jessica with a glare, letting her friend smile and nod in approval. Then once again, they were back in the waiting game. The silence was to much, someone had to talk!

"So are they real or did I just hate myself enough to go get implants?"

Someone who wasn't House would of been nice.

Wilson pinched the bridge of his nose as House leaned forward, showing that he had awoken.

"Why don't you come over here and find out." Gab stated, leaning her cheek in her palm. House rose a brow before musing out, "From what I can tell, I think their fake. They are too round and to perky to be real. Why dont you shimmy for me."

"Why dont I ask Jessica to grab them for me, I'm sure a girl on girl would be more amusing then flashing you."

"I have no complaints over here."

"Fine, if she grabs me then Wilson will have to grab you."

"Whoa." House cut in, holding his hand up. "No one touches little Greg, I have a strict no man rule."

"Tough shit, let him feel you up. Scared you might like it?"

"Oh yes cause somewhere in the back of my mind I always wanted to jump my best friend."

"That's not a shocker since I already slept with mine."

"HOUSE!"

Gab and Greg both flinched when Jessica and James shouted their names, letting them both look to their best friends who huffed and glared at them. "He started it!" Gab claimed, pointing her finger. Jessica only glared again, her arms crossed making Gab swear and fall back, staring up at the ceiling.

The door cracked open and Wilson only sighed happily. Finally.

"Oh good, Cuddy, you won't believe what these past two days have been like."

Cuddy looked up from the door frame, her black curly hair pulled and pinned back letting her face be clear. But she looked... worn out. Wilson stood up with a weak smile on his face as Cuddy sighed, muttering.

"No Wilson... I think I _can_." and with that, she stepped side, letting another figure appear.

A gasp ripped out as Jessica jumped to her feet, her face breaking out in a smile. Gab on the other hand let out an annoyed yell, falling over onto her side, burying her face into the cushions. "I thought I was free from you!"

"I promise to never let you out of my sight House, what kind of Dean would that make me if you go and jump into another world just to skip out on your hours."

Standing next to Cuddy was a male. A man that stood taller then her, a good six foot, hell Wilson could peg him to be the same height as Greg! His black hair was neatly slicked back and showed little curls that brushed along his forehead, gray blue eyes staring calmly at the room. His outfit was stunning, even Wilson had to admit, this man was handsome. A white long sleeve button shirt seemed pressed and ironed under a satin vest. A black tie tucked nicely under his collar, slipping perfectly under the vest. A pair of black dress pants hugged his hips and trailed down his legs to his black leather dress shoes. My god, it was like he was a freaking model!

"Cuddy! You have no idea how happy I am to see you here." House jaw dropped when Jessica rushed over to the new guy. The man just smiled and touched her arm lightly, his free hand touched her face where the bandage laid. " I heard what happened to you Wilson, are you doing okay? I would of found you sooner but I had some problems." Jessica only shock her head, " I'm fine, really. Gab's taken good care of me."

"Speaking of which, Gab care to explain why a nurse is walking around with a busted lip?"

Gab peeked over the couches back, a brow raised. "She was late putting dinner on the table?"

"House, you attacked a fellow doctor!"

"She got in my way!"

The man only gritted his teeth but let out a sigh, his hand covering his face. "That's it, seven more hours." Gabs mouth dropped before snapping, "You can't do that, I finished my hours for the week!"

"I'm your boss, so I can do whatever I want and you miss, are going to make up seven more hours YOURSELF even if I have to watch you."

"I think you like watching me work Cuddy, I see you staring at my ass. Get over it, you can't have it."

"I beg to differ."

Greg stood up then, his finger pointed "Oh my god, please dont tell me this is real."

Lisa Cuddy let out a sigh, her arms crossed. "Believe me House, when I woke up two days ago, I said the same thing... James, Greg. Please meet Lawrence Cuddy. My.... Male ego so to speak."

Greg and James simply stared at Lawrence, disbelief written all over their face.  
**  
************************

Once they were all seated, Lisa, Greg and James on one side staring at Lawrence, Gab and Jessica. Lisa began to explain her whereabouts.

"On the night of the storm, I was on the phone and when the building was struck, I got shocked by it. When I woke up, I was on the floor behind my desk and when I looked over, I found him slumped over on the other side. At first I thought it was a joke you were playing Greg but once he woke up and told me his name, I just couldn't believe it."

"So we had DNA tests run." Larry, for short, added. "And while you all were getting checked out, we did the same thing for you."

"Without my consent, I could sue you know." Greg replied, costing four pair of eyes to glare at him, but it earned a chuckle from Gab. Lisa only sighed muttering, "A long story short... Greg, James. We are looking at the weirdest encounter of our opposite genders."

There was a long pause, like a break. Letting them all take the news in, letting it sink in deep and make them understand. "So... The DNA test showed we are the same?" Jessica asked lightly, letting Lisa nod. "Larry and I even did a fingerprint test, shocking enough, they are the same. We have the same blood type, eyes, sugar level, same scars from childhood. The whole nine yards."

"What do we do then?" Wilson asked lightly, making Larry frown. "That... we dont know. As much as I hate to say it, but we seem to be stuck in your world. And here... we dont exist, so that leaves us with a very big problem."

"Oh no, I worked to damn hard to be told now that I dont have my degree!" Gab looked to Larry with outrage, watching him sigh. "House, what can I do? We have nothing in this world. No money, no clothes. Hell we dont even have a job. We are pretty much...well.."

"Your fucked." Greg offered, making Lisa elbow him.

"Oh no.... What are we going to do? Can we get back home?" Jessica asked nervously. It was heart breaking to find out she lost her medical license, but what was worse was there were clients that needed her back at her 'own' building. "I dont know how to get back Wilson, I've been trying to figure it out. Right now, I'm trying to talk some professors to let us take a few exams just to get our PHD's here, but its a very small chance." Gab began to complain along with Jessica, only to have Lisa voice cut in.

"But! Larry and I have come to an agreement... In till we find out whats really is going on... I dont see why I can't have you three work in this hospital... and in till we can work out an agreement for your licenses... You can help your counterpart as an... assistant of some sort."

"I'm going to working for him?!"

"I'm going to be working with her?!"

Lisa and Larry sighed in union as Greg and Gab stood up.

"No way!"

"Not happening!"

"I'm loner, she'll ruin everything with her PMS!"

"I'm not working with this bastard, He'll try to gas me with his own bowels!"

"Sit down!" Gab and Greg jerked and glared at each other, the double attack of both Cuddys voice making them sit. Lisa, outraged, stood up herself.

"We thought long and hard about it and this is the best way. It will keep you guys busy, get you some money to live off of and let us try to figure out what has happened. Besides, House I thought you would jump at the chance to work with someone who was just like you."

"Yeah, but her fun bags are going to get in the way, Foremen and 13 will be to busy trying to get into her pants to solve any case."

"Yeah cause I'm such a catch. Just ask Larry here."

Larry only glared down at Gab making her grin, giving him a playful wink. But Jessica rose her arm. "If we are to stay here... where are we going to live at so to speak? We dont have any money..."

"That's... where my idea came in." Larry offered. "I suggest, you two stay at your counter parts place."

"Whoa! No women can enter my man cave!" Greg protested, even Jessica gasp. "I can't stay with James, That would be rude!"

James looked at Gab seeing her roll her eyes and sink back into the couch, her arms crossed at the whole idea. He bit his inner cheek, the thought of asking Cuddy to let Gab stay with him played on his brain. He dealt with living with Greg and survived that... Gab most likely would be the same way. Voices began to bicker and grow as Greg complained and Jessica refusing and the Cuddys trying to make them understand.

"I have an idea."

All eyes went to James as he blinked, his hand rubbing the back of his neck. "Why dont we make this easier? Larry you can stay with Cuddy since you has the extra space. I can move in with Greg and Gab and Jessica can stay at my apartment. Its small and clean and I just stocked it up so they would have everything they need and we wont be stepping on anybodies toes."

Gabs brow shot up as Jess touched her chin in thought. Larry smiled, pleased with the idea as Lisa gave a nod. "If you are willing to let them have your place James, I dont see a problem with it. How about it Greg, does that work better for you?"

Greg looked from one person to another. Looking to James, he grimed. He didn't want to share his place, the very idea left a bitter taste in his mouth. Wilsons idea was good, he wouldn't mind having him as a room mate again, his food was always good and the company was always nice. But the more he thought about it, the deeper he began to picture it. What if the girls were stuck with them for months..

That would be months of Wilsons nagging.

Months of Wilson yelling at him for over using his vicodin.

Months of Wilson offering him help

Oh god... _Months_ of 6 A.M. _Hair drying_.

He twitched a little before he pushed himself to stand. All eyes were on him then, waiting for an answer. With a snarl, he looked to Gab, watching her roll her cane in her palms.

"I change my mind. I want the female."


	6. Chapter 6

**************************************

This was not turning into his night.

Through the bewildered looks both Cuddys and Wilsons gave him, House had picked Gab over his own best friend. Perhaps that was a hurtful move, to James that is, but if Greg had to spend two months waking up to the lovely sound of a blow dryer. He was going to beat Wilson within the very inch of his life.

But Cuddy did have a point. Who better to share his place then with...someone like him? Gab ate the same thing he ate, did the same thing he did and hell, she wouldn't bother him half the time. It could be a dream come true.

Thou that didn't mean he had to help her out.

He grinned into his drink as he made himself comfy at his house. He would put his money down that Wilson was throwing a fit over the fact that House left without offering a ride to his gender half Gab, not even dropping her his address. If she is who she said she was, then she would know where he lived. Cause come on, their worlds are suppose to be the same, the only difference would be gender. His eyes glanced to the clock and narrowed. It was almost Ten P.M.....

Where the hell was she?

Placing down his drink, his hand idly rubbing his thigh, smoothing the throbbing before getting to his feet. A pair of PJ pants and plain white shirt, he was ready for bed but for some reason... He felt restless. Nerves? He doubted it, he just didn't want to sleep if she was coming over, what if she tried to rob him blind? What if she tries to redo his apartment to make her life better, fuck that. His eyes slowly opened wide as a chilly thought bloomed. What if she tried to kill him and take his place in this world?

"That bitch is going down!"

"I like the way you think."

Greg's body jerked violently as he turned, the movement putting pressure on his bed leg, making him grab his couch quickly or risk ending up face first on the ground. Lord and behold, his murderer stood.

She rose a brow at him, her hair pulled back into a bun, letting him get a good eye look of her face. "And where have you been?" He asked, getting back into balance. She only shrugged, dropping a bag onto the wooden floorboard with a heavy 'thump'. "Since you left in such a hurry, James offered to feed us, free food? How can I pass on that."

"That doesn't look like food." He pointed out, his eyes looking at the bag. "Did you go and mug the first girl you spotted and steal her clothes?"

"You know me, I can put my cane to good use." She held up her spoken object, showing House it wasn't the same one as earlier. It seemed she had gone out of her way to go pick up a basic black cane with a flat handle grip. "Let me guess, gift from Wilson?"

"You shouldn't guess when you already know the answer." Gab let her eyes wander slowly, taking in the room. Yup, it was just like her own, such there were a few things here and there she didn't have but hey, when your guy. Your taste change. But if she remembered correctly, the guest room should be down the hall. Snatching the strap of her bag, she began to limp her way towards it, when Greg suddenly got in front of her.

She snarled a little, her head tilting back to look up. Damn it, he had to be in his six foot range in height. The scent he held oddly wasn't disgusting or over whelming like Cuddys cologne. No, Greg didn't smell like her at all.

Closing her eyes a little, she tapped her cane lightly, "You going to move? I would like to lay down now."

"I'll move when I'm good and ready. This is MY place after all."

"If we're speaking correctly, this place is also mine since I AM you."

"Don't you try to switch this on me."

"Ooohh but I already did now move."

"No."

Gab pressed her lips then. Her thigh was killing her, her head was throbbing. She had been poked and sticked to prove she was in fact REAL and was fine and spent four days in the damn hospital with not only one but TWO Cuddys to ride her ass and now all she wanted to do was take a hot shower and just be dead to the world.

Now she had to deal with him! Never had she had to say, she spent the night fighting with herself, and meant it! Closing her eyes, she bowed her head and covered her face with her free hand. "Greg, I'm not thrilled about this either but we're going to have to suck it up and get use to it. Jessica swore once we get a steady income, we'll go and rent our own place and then I can enjoy about bundle of hell fire and listen to HER nag me and get in my way."

Greg closed his eyes a little, seeing the worn out expression on her face. He should bug her, mock her, do anything but let her sleep. She was an unwelcome guest in his world and he didn't like the idea that he now had to share everything with her... Thou the more he thought about it, the more he began to smile. Two Houses in the world.. He was a genius and the greatest doctor there was in New Jersey, with Gab they would be unstoppable. No case would be left without an answer and hell, they would be solve faster and give him more time to do what he wanted.

Besides, the idea to have another person to help him willingly with jokes and gags... How could that not make you smile.

With a sigh, Greg took a slow side step to let her pass, but before she could. She had a sudden intake of breath.

Her muscle clenched as her hand gripped her cane tightly. Her skin prickled and shivered down when Gregs hand gave a gentle squeeze.

Greg had reached out and snagged one of her co called 'fun bags'.

He rose a brow and gave a little feel, watching her sudden still figure, her eyes wide. But as quickly as he did it, he pulled his hand away and began to limp back to his living room. "I guess they are real."

Gab stood there for a second, speechless before she growled, grabbing her bag to toss in her room. Greg grinned happily at the sound of the shut door, he was too good for his own good at times.

Oh yes, this was going to be fun.

*****************************************************


End file.
